1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pen and glasses combination and more particularly pertains to providing the user with a writing implement that is always readily available with a pen and glasses combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spectacle accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, spectacle accessories heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing a pair of glasses to fulfill alternate needs are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,393 to Fila et al. discloses a tube means within an injection-molded temple for accommodating electric conductors therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,212 to Cooper discloses a spectacle frame and conversion accessories therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,778 to Bertolli discloses a frame for glasses which permits the mounting of accessory elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,355 to Lipson et al. discloses a tubular eyeglass frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,105 to Isoda discloses a removable cap of writing instrument.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pen and glasses combination that provides the user with a writing implement that is always readily available.
In this respect, the pen and glasses combination according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing the user with a writing implement that is always readily available.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pen and glasses combination which can be used for providing the user with a writing implement that is always readily available. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.